


Lost and Found

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fix-It of Sorts, Introspection, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Reflection, Regret, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, with a bit of gentle prodding from his TARDIS, makes the fateful decision that there is nothing in this universe that is lost that can not be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @timepetalsprompt weekly drabble 100 prompt: Lost and Found
> 
> This will be added to my personal drabble series also.

There were so many things wrong with what he was about to do that the Time Lord could feel his TARDIS actually quake within his mind. The problem was, he understood that his ship’s reaction wasn’t entirely comprised of fear, or anger that he was not heeding her warnings. She was also excited. Cautiously so, but it was there, clinging to the edge of his subconscious.

He was not the only one longing for this connection again. The Doctor laid his hand lovingly against the coral strut of the TARDIS as he looked back at the room with the rose carved into the door. Guilt washed over him as he pictured Rose Tyler’s face in his mind’s eye. However, he had done the right thing. How could he explain to her that things had changed in the time she was gone? That he had changed. Her too? Perhaps he hadn’t regenerated since he last saw her, that awful, fateful day at Bad Wolf Bay. None the less, he was a different man and she was no longer the young girl he left behind.  
The Rose that came back to him was a grown woman. A woman who had fought impossible odds and won. Determined, confidant, the defender of the Earth he called her, and now she looked every bit the part. This Rose came complete with the weaponry and sadly, the knowledge of how to use it. She would do great things… In Pete’s World. Because as much as it pained him, she was also the same Rose Tyler who almost doomed the universe to extinction in her desire to get back to him. That was his failure. He underestimated the depths of her attachment to him.  


The Doctor ran a hand through his chaotic brown hair, trailing it down the back of his head and letting it rest upon the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, she also used the Donna Noble from the alternate universe as an end to a means and for that, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look at her the same way again.  
He exhaled with a soft hiss. His brilliant Donna. She deserved so much more than life had given her. Certainly much more than he could ever repay. Just like his Donna here, parallel universe Donna was willing to sacrifice herself if it meant saving the universe… Saving him; and that version of her, didn’t even know him!  


That sealed it! He let his hand drop and throwing his left arm behind him, the Doctor took off running for the TARDIS flight console. His eyes wide, he was a blur of hands and leaping strides as he circled the controls. He was going back! He needed time to figure out how he was going to bring Donna’s memories back to her, but he’d do it, or kill himself trying! It was the least he could do! With a huge grin, he threw the final lever and sent the TARDIS off into the vortex.  


“Allons-y!” he shouted before adding quietly, “I’m coming for you Donna. Hold tight, the Doctor’s coming because there is nothing lost in this universe that can’t be found!”


End file.
